My Happy Ending
by titpuce86
Summary: Nous voilà 19 plus tard et tout semble parfait pour nos héros. Peut-être trop parfait car les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et la façade dorée qu'ils offrent au monde n'est finalement peut-être qu'un mensonge de plus dans leur existence.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « psychose ».

Disclaimer : HP appartient à JKR et tous ceux à qui elle en a vendu les droits

**My Happy Ending ?**

Lorsque le monde sorcier regardait Ron et Hermione Weasley ou Harry et Ginny Potter, les gens voyaient deux couples heureux, unis par le sang, l'amitié, l'amour et les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensembles. Ils voyaient leurs sauveurs, ceux qui les avaient délivrés de Voldemort et de ses sbires, ceux qui leur avaient redonné espoir et liberté, ceux qui aujourd'hui leur donnait encore un sentiment de réussite et de perfection, un modèle qu'ils s'efforçaient tous d'atteindre.

Mais les apparences sont bien souvent trompeuses et derrière cette lisse perfection se trouvait un abîme rempli d'incertitudes et de peurs. L'image de bonheur n'était parfois que cela, une image, illusoire et vite envolée pour peu qu'on se donne la peine de creuser.

oOoOoOo

Harry aimait sa femme, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Mais pourtant, il y avait des moments…des moments où il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre, où il avait le sentiment de s'être trompé sur elle sur toute la ligne. Des moments où il avait beau se dire encore et encore que Ginny ne l'avait pas épousé pour son statut de Survivant ou pour son titre de Lord Potter, ni même pour sa fortune en tant que seul héritier de James Potter et de Sirius Black, il avait du mal à y croire.

Dans ces moments-là, il ne pouvait que contempler abasourdi la frénésie dépensière qui animait sa femme. Vêtements, bijoux, livres, bibelots, elle achetait tout ce qu'elle voyait, comme si elle avait soudain peur de manquer, peu importe que cela lui soit utile ou non.

Un soir, il était rentré du travail et avait constaté que les chambres de leurs enfants étaient remplies de plus de jouets qu'elles ne semblaient pouvoir en contenir, les boites entassées ici et là dans les couloirs et le salon et Ginny qui encourageait sa progéniture à jouer, leur assurant que si ce qu'ils avaient entre les mains ne leur plaisait pas, il y en avait plein d'autres. Les enfants semblaient éberlués et peu sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Harry les avait envoyé se coucher après avoir débarrassé leurs lits des monceaux de jouets qui y étaient accumulés. Deux semaines plus tard, une bonne partie des jeux avait disparu et Ginny avait expliqué à son mari que leurs enfants étaient trop gâtés et n'avaient pas besoin de tout cela et qu'elle avait donc fait une donation en nature à la section pédiatrie de Ste Mangouste.

Une autre fois, Harry avait trouvé Ginny avec une dizaine de boites de chocolat extra fondant aux éclats de caramel et de baklava, une spécialité coûteuse de Honeydukes. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait mangé autant de chocolat, après tout la moitié des boites étaient vides ou en bonne passe de le devenir, sa femme lui avait répondu que c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait si peu chers et que c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Vu la fortune des Potter, elle aurait largement pu se permettre d'en acheter dès qu'elle en désirait et pourtant, elle était là, assise à la table de la cuisine, le visage alternant entre le vert et le blanc, prête à vomir d'avoir ingurgité tant de confiseries.

Un jour encore, il avait trouvé dans son jardin un…machin composé de pierre, de bois et de morceaux de métal. Quand il avait demandé ce que c'était, Ginny lui avait dit ne pas en avoir la moindre idée. « Mais c'est une œuvre unique de Julio Manecanto ! » avait-elle clamé lrosqu'il avait tenté de s'en débarasser. Julio Manecanto, la nouvelle marotte artistique du monde sorcier, avait donc réussi à refourguer une horreur visuelle, complètement inutile et qui coûtait la bagatelle de trois mille Gallions. Harry ne comprenait pas que Ginny ait pu acheter un truc pareil.

A moins que ce ne soit pour se prouver à elle-même que désormais elle avait les moyens de tout se payer.

oOoOoOo

Au début, Ginny avait été heureuse qu'Harry l'encourage à avoir une carrière, une vie bien à elle, loin de la maison et des enfants. Elle avait été reconnaissante de voir qu'il ne la prenait pas seulement pour une reproductrice capable de mettre au monde la prochaine génération de Potter, qu'il prenait en compte ses envies et lui laissait une certaine indépendance.

Et puis, petit à petit, insidieusement, l'idée avait fait son chemin. Et si en fait il était content qu'elle ne soit pas là ? Heureux qu'avec sa carrière, elle laisse à d'autres l'éducation de leurs enfants, qu'il puisse ainsi être sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas un bon travail avec eux, qu'elle ne viendrait pas mettre la pagaille dans la maisonnée bien ordonnée que se devait d'être celle de Lord Potter. Après tout, elle venait d'une famille pauvre, comment pouvait-elle espérer être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait d'elle ?

Dans ces moments-là, elle se disait qu'il ne lui restait rien d'autre à faire que de prouver qu'elle était bien digne d'être Lady Potter. Elle se lançait alors dans une frénésie d'initiatives qui de son avis montraient qu'elle était digne du rang que son mariage lui avait obtenu : elle organisait un gala pour une œuvre caritative, allait rendre visite ou invitait les femmes des familles obligées de la Maison des Potter, elle ordonnait aux elfes de faire un grand nettoyage de printemps, que le manoir reluise…La seule chose qu'elle obtenait en retour était généralement un regard éberlué de la part de son époux et parfois un bref baiser en lui assurant que ce qu'elle faisait était parfait. Mais elle, elle savait que c'était loin d'être parfait, qu'elle faisait encore des erreurs, même maintenant. La preuve, pas plus tard que deux semaines auparavant, elle avait failli confondre Lord Caeloxy et son frère jumeau ! Non, elle savait qu'elle était loin, très loin d'être une parfaite Lady Potter. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry lui mentait ainsi ?

oOoOoOo

Ron aimait sa femme, mais parfois il la détestait. Elle le faisait se sentir inférieur et toutes ses insécurités adolescentes lui revenaient. Il se rendait compte qu'elle serait toujours plus intelligente, plus érudite, plus pondérée que lui. Qu'elle réussirait toujours mieux que lui dans la vie.

Après tout, l'emploi florissant qu'occupait Ron dans le magasin de son frère Georges, quand on allait aux fonds des choses, il le devait à son ami et beau-frère. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait avancé les fond de départ ? Et aujourd'hui encore, malgré le succès de Farces pour sorciers facétieux, n'était-ce pas toujours Hermione qui rapportait le plus d'argent à la maison ?

Il faut dire qu'après avoir travaillé quelque temps pour le ministère au sein du département de création des sorts, elle était partie dans le privé et était désormais dans une entreprise internationale de création de nouveaux sorts et à la tête de leur département recherche. Un poste haut placé puisqu'elle assistait aux conseils d'administration et avait plus de personnes sous ses ordres que Ron, même avec les nouvelles boutiques que Georges avait ouvertes. Un poste qui payait bien, très bien. Un poste qui stimulait son intellect et dont Ron avait horreur d'entendre parler parce qu'il avait toujours du mal à suivre ses conversations (elle partait toujours assez rapidement dans des considérations techniques qui ne l'intéressaient pas et que de toutes façons, il avait du mal à suivre. Après Poudlard, toute envie d'être studieux s'était définitivement envolée).

Une fois encore, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur et que le monde sorcier tout entier riait de lui, pauvre incompétent incapable de se mesurer à son épouse, encore et toujours dans l'ombre de ceux qui s'en sortaient mieux que lui dans la vie.

oOoOoOo

Parfois Hermione se disait que son mari ne la voyait pas vraiment, que quand il la regardait, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était une Molly Weasley bis, mais en plus aimable et délicat : une gentille épouse qui devait rester à la maison à attendre sagement son mari, en s'occupant de la maison et des enfants.

Pourtant elle avait fait des efforts pour lui prouver que sa carrière ne lui faisait pas négliger sa vie de famille. Elle avait trimé, encore et encore, pour pouvoir obtenir un poste assez haut placé pour pouvoir décider elle-même de ses horaires, pour pouvoir ramener du travail chez elle plutôt que de rester enfermée dans son bureau tant que tout n'était pas fini, un poste qui lui rapportait assez pour qu'elle puisse se permettre d'embaucher une nounou pour s'occuper des enfants pendant la journée sans que cela n'entame les épargnes du couple.

Pour que personne ne puisse non plus l'accuser de négliger son mari, elle s'était inscrite à une salle de sports moldue pour être sûre de garder une silhouette agréable à regarder, elle se pomponnait pour lui, lui mitonnait régulièrement ses plats préférés, l'écoutait quand il parlait de Quidditch ou du nouveau produit de Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Pour pouvoir tout mener de front, elle s'était même arrangée pour avoir de temps à autres accès à un Retourneur de temps.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une bonne mère, une bonne épouse aux yeux de sa famille et même une bonne employée aux yeux de son patron. Et pourtant, quand Ron faisait semblant de l'écouter, son attention clairement tournée vers autre chose, elle se sentait rejetée, méprisée et humiliée. Elle se sentait comme la petite fille d'autrefois qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les autres enfants refusaient de jouer avec elle, pourquoi ils refusaient de l'écouter quand elle essayait de les aider en leur donnant les bonnes réponses et pourquoi elle était seule, si désespérément seule, même au milieu des autres.


End file.
